


Who Gets the Suit?

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Series: Military!Tony [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Military!Tony, Post-Iron Man 1, Pre-Iron Man 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: Retired Lt. Col. Anthony Stark developed an armored suit after his discharge, and he has graciously offered to provide two suits to each branch of the U.S. military. His only request is that he be allowed to choose who pilots the armor. Senator Stern, however, does not approve of his choices.The question is, does his disapproval really matter?
Series: Military!Tony [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738261
Comments: 24
Kudos: 857





	Who Gets the Suit?

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves a Tony who joined the U.S. Air Force after finishing his PhD. He served for seventeen years, and, as such, he earned the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. As such, it is obviously Canon Divergent. 
> 
> I picture this story as taking place between Iron Man and Iron Man 2.
> 
> Nothing about this story should be very controversial, but I'm moderating comments just to be safe.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Anna M. who had some very interesting questions for me about my Military!Tony fics.

"Colonel Stark, you have to admit this situation looks like a basic case of nepotism," Senator Stern says, trying to sound both respectful and admonishing.

"It's not nepotism, Senator. It's a matter of trust. 

"Need I remind you that each Iron Man suit costs me approximately twenty-four million dollars in materials alone? That figure, by the way does not include my time or the fact that wearers must have access to my personal AI until I can develop a new one for them. You can not honestly expect me to simply hand the suits over given those facts?"

"Of course not, Colonel, but surely you know how it looks..."

"How what looks, Senator? Of course I gave the Air Force the first suits. Not only is it the branch in which I served, but it's the branch dedicated to _flying_ , a key trait in the _flying_ suit of armor I created."

Senator Stern clenches his jaw, "You know that's not to what I was referring, Colonel Stark."

"Oh, it's not. Ah, of course. It's my choices then. You respect my right to choose so long as you approve of the choice. Well, Senator, let me be clear. I have been granted an honorable discharge following my capture in Afghanistan. As such, my inventions are no longer under the umbrella claim of the U.S. military, which means I do not have to share my technology or its advancements with the U.S. government. I am choosing to do so because I feel that they could be beneficial to the security of our great nation. And in return, all I ask is that I be allowed to approve who the pilots are. 

"Now, as both Lt. Colonel Rhodes and Lt. Colonel Danvers are in good standing with the United States Air Force and were, in fact, _recommended by General Livingston_ , not myself, what issues do you have with their assignment?" Tony asks with obviously feined politeness. 

The Senator curls his lip in distaste, and Tony figures he's made an enemy. Oh, well. He's hardly Tony's first. Tony makes a note to meet with General Livingston and General Justus anyway, just to make sure the Senator doesn't try a fast one, and while he's at it, he sends JARVIS a message to investigate the Senator's preferred choices. Something is going on here, and Tony hopes it's just the garden-variety nepotism Stern accused Tony of commiting, but he doesn't quite believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't think that the Senate Hearing will happen in this 'verse. It just doesn't seem likely that they would risk access to the Iron Man suits, and they have to know that it's likely if they push too hard. Still, I see some people, like Stern and Ross, who might push a bit to get their chosen candidates, but, y'know, there's only so much they can do.
> 
> Another thing, I don't think they're giving Tony just total carte blanche here. I think that the top Generals/Admirals of each branch had a list of the most-qualified, most-likely-to-be-approved people. There's probably at least two dozen options provided, enough so that they would have a hard time forcing Tony to take a less-than-optimal candidate. And, yes, a minimum number of options would be one of the requisites to Tony providing the suits.
> 
> Yes, Rhodey and Danvers are using JARVIS, and, no, no other branch is likely to get anywhere near the armor until Tony has another AI. They'll probably end up having one AI per branch, and, yes, they're probably more loyal to their papa than his country, despite his best efforts. Kids, what can you do?
> 
> Oh, fun fact: according to Wikipedia, Lieutenant Colonels are some times called "telephone Colonels" because they call themselves "Colonel so-and-so" on the phone. 
> 
> Also, with this fic, there will be eight fics in the Military!Tony tag, six of which are my own creation. Is this my legacy? Because it's not quite as embarrassing as I expected it to be.


End file.
